An Innocent Boy
Summary: Vali's biggest secret about his family comes to light. (We open up on Mythology, where Professor Aesop is giving out an assignment.) Professor Aesop: ...so by two weeks, you will need to turn in an essay about one of the myths in your pantheon. I hope I don't need to inform you again of how important this essay is, as it counts for a quarter of your grade. Start thinking of what myth you'd like to do. (Everyone starts whispering to each other, asking for advice. Summer Brander is seated in a corner, thinking.) Summer Brander: Well, not Dad's, that one's awful...maybe one of the ones about Aunt Freyja? ...no, no, most of hers are NSFW. I guess something about Thor, but then again, everyone's gonna do Thor, he's the most popular of the gods. Hmm... (He notices Vali sitting at the other end of the room. A cruel smile comes to his lips.) Summer Brander: Oh, I know... (Time skip about four days.) Professor Aesop: It may seem odd to ask, but is anybody done yet? (Summer raises his hand. He has a large smile on his face.) Summer Brander: I am! Professor Aesop: Ah! Good job, Summer. Summer Brander: If it's okay with you, may I read mine in front of the class? Professor Aesop: Hm? I don't see why not. You must be very confident in your essay, Summer! Summer Brander: Oh, trust me... (His eyes momentarily flick to Vali.) Summer Brander: I am. (He walks to the front of the class and takes out his laptop. He looks at Vali and smirks) Summer Brander: 'Like all of the Aesir my father has deal with one specific god. The god of fire and mischief, Loki. After all, he is the one who caused his own son to become a murderer....ripping out his own brother's intestines.... '(Almost everyone looks straight at a panicked Vali) Tsuki Hime: 'I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING FISHY ABOUT YOU! '''Ilia Sol: '''YOU MONSTER! '''Derya Merzin: '''YOU KNOW WHAT I SAY WE KILL THIS BASTARD THE SAME WAY HE KILLED HIS BROTHER! '''Professor Aesop: '''Uh oh. '(He makes a run for it. The Royals begin surrounding a cowering and crying Vali and holding back the Rebels.) Huli Shang: 'DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY FRIEND! '(Her seal unfurls and she elbows away Raaja who is trying to hold her back, she transforms into her full fox form and pulls Vali close to her and her 9 tails begin smacking away the Royals who are literally trying to lynch him. Soon the Rebels are pushing back and are able to get the Royals to back off. Vali looks up in shock at the straining Huli who took many of the hits.) Huli Shang: 'I've lynched before by humans....but I never died...they're out to kill you. Stay low, I'll protect you. '(Summer stands where he is, frozen with shock.) Summer Brander: I didn't...I just wanted to upset him...I didn't mean...I... (He turns and tries to make a run for it. But Blake sees this a summons some ice shurikens.) Blake Winter: 'Oh no you don't! '(She throws the shurikens at him, pining him to the wall by his clothes. She then walks over to him and grabs him by the collar and throws him down.) Blake Winter: '''What were you thinking?! Vali is my friend! Do you seriously think I want to put a snake on top of him?! And look what you started you bastard. '''Summer Brander: I-I'm sorry, okay?! I didn't think they'd...I just— Blake Winter: No excuses! (Vali is hyperventilating badly, eyes squeezed shut, painful memories at the forefront of his mind. Huli is growing weaker, the sheer number of the Royals slowly overwhelming her.) Category:Fan Webisodes